


Quattro Cuccioli

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Babies, M/M, Moo Verse, Omega Verse, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Quattro neonati sono difficili da tenere. Jankos si troverà a dover fare il possibile.
Relationships: Andrei "Odoamne" Pașcu/Konstantinos "FORG1VEN" Tzortziou
Kudos: 2





	Quattro Cuccioli

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata nel 2016 nei vecchi H2K, quando Forgiven iniziò ad annusare la possibilità di dover fare il servizio militare si fece mettere incinto da Odoamne, partorendo poi quattro cuccioli sotto i mondiali. Vander ha sempre amato far loro da babysitter. Le tre sorelle sono in parte muu, e riescono a comunicare tra di loro. Alexandros è buona parte un bee, e non riesce ancora a comprenderle (per ulteriori info, vedere il mio essay Moo Verse)

Odoamne grugnì guardando l'ora. Le lancette gli ricordavano quanto velocemente dovesse muoversi. Si guardò attorno e prese le chiavi della macchina, iniziando a mettersi le scarpe sulla porta.  
"Dove vai?"  
Chiese Jankos, sbadigliando e a piedi nudi sul parquet. Andrei si infilò uno scarpone, facendo uno sbuffo.  
"Devo andare all'appuntamento con l'asilo nido."  
"Oh. E i cuccioli?"  
Chiese ingenuamente Jankos. 

Quando la porta si chiuse, Marcin corse in salotto. I quattro neonati erano nelle loro culle, unite a due a due. Sarebbe stato un compito facile, finché dormivano.  
Mezz'ora di meme su Twitter dopo, Alexandros iniziò a mugolare qualcosa. Marcin alzò la testa, e andò a carezzare con un dito il bambino tra le coperte. Quando anche la sorella emise un piccolo suono, Jankos si avvicinò ai due, massaggiando le loro testoline con l'indice e il medio.  
"Chi sono i più bei cuccioli di Berlino? Voi lo siete!"  
Rise, prima di sentire alzarsi un altro lamento dalla coppia di culle più in là.  
Jankos sudò. Aveva solo due braccia.

Ryu passò davanti alla cucina. Aveva bisogno di bere qualcosa dopo essersi alzato è andato in bagno, ma evidentemente qualcosa non andava. Jankos piagnucolava, piegato tra il divano e il tavolo nel tentativo di carezzare i quattro fagotti piangenti. Troppo rumore per lui, e decise di riaffondare nella propria stanza.  
"Ehi! Non abbandonarmi! Ryu!"  
I singhiozzi di disperazione attirarono pr0lly fuori dallo studio, che osservò la scena per qualche secondo.  
"Hai bisogno di...?"  
Chiese, ben attento a non uscire con qualcosa in più della testa da oltre la porta.  
"Sì!"  
Gridò disperato l'altro, scatenando una seria ancora più contrariata di urla che lo fecero rimpicciolire.  
"Chiamo Vander."  
Mormorò pr0lly, riaffondando lentamente nella stanza, il telefono all'orecchio.  
Jankos riprese a piangere, cercando di coccolare tutti e quattro i neonati tra le proprie braccia. In qualche modo, ci stavano. Non aveva abbastanza mani, ma aveva avambracci abbastanza lunghi.

Quando Vander arrivò preoccupato, trovò Marcin spaparanzato sul divano, cuccioli ovunque su di lui che dialogavano in un vocalizzo continuo, tranne il piccolo Alexandros, che non riusciva a capire le sorelle. Con una mano, Vander prese il neonato, lo sollevò e gli diede un bacino sul capo, prima di andare a sedersi al fianco di Marcin. Il jungler alzò una palpebra, facendo un mezzo sorriso.  
"Grazie per essere venuto. Qui stava diventando grama, la cosa."  
Mormorò, portando più vicina al viso Caitlyn, che continuava a chiacchierare con leggerezza con le sorelle vicino a lei. Finalmente più comode, le tre bambine si arenarono sopra Jankos, prima di iniziare a lamentarsi per il pasto. Vander andò in cucina a prendere i biberon, scaldandoli mentre sussurrava al cucciolo che aveva tra le braccia. Jankos sbadigliò quando ricevette i biberon per ogni piccola. Le guardò nutrirsi praticamente da sé, aggrappate alla piccola bottiglia e rilassate contro di lui. Alexandros invece veniva sostenuto da Vander, che si sedette vicino a Marcin facendo un debole sorriso.  
"In due è già più facile, ma tu te la stavi cavando alla grande."  
Jankos fece un ghigno stanco, carezzando piano una bambina.  
"Non pensavo di esserne in grado. Ma grazie. Ora aspettiamo che torni uno dei due genitori disgraziati..."


End file.
